


The Agent

by Phoenix_Creative_Writing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Agent, Crime, Fiction, Murder, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Creative_Writing/pseuds/Phoenix_Creative_Writing
Summary: All Karissa has known is a life on the run. After narrowly escaping from her family’s murder, she’s spent her whole life running from the terrorist organization that wants her dead. Why? She suspects it’s something her father did, or saw. Either way, she’s spent year training her body to be the perfect weapon so that way when they find her, she can strike back and take revenge. When an agent finally confronts her, she assumes the worst and runs. When he offers her an escape from life she knows, what will she do?





	The Agent

The man coughed after the kick she landed him, and her teacher would have been proud that she managed to strike him down by a swift hit to the diaphragm. She spotted her weapon that was knocked to the side and made a dash for it.

By the time she reached it and the familiar handle was in her grip, he had recovered and stood up. She was surprised, and thought that she might have a few moments longer before he was ready to retaliate. There was no time to simply slip into the shadows, not when his eyes followed and tracked her every practiced movement. He was a very skilled agent.

She wiped a smear of his blood off her face with one hand as she readied her sword in the other. Her frail, thin, and sleep deprived body was not ready to give into this monster, not yet. His eyes followed her blade as she contemplated her next action. She couldn’t be taken in, not alive. She either had to escape, or kill herself as quickly and as painlessly as possible. She pressed the blade against her neck, hoping to use the surprise to her advantage.

“Don’t. Move,” she growled out, wincing slightly before her face went back to being cold and emotionless. Her years of honing her body to bid her will and teaching herself as well as learning from the best had prepared her for this moment.

She could not, would not fail. 

The man put his hands up, and although she could not see anything, she knew there was a gun on him. She was too dangerous for him to not have multiple arms.

“And what makes you think killing yourself is better than coming with me?” he asked, and it was the first time that she had heard his voice. It was smooth and crisp, and he could have been considered extremely charismatic under any other light. When she gave no reply he prompted her on, “You don’t even know me, or know what I have to offer.” 

He gave a small smile and stepped forwards non threateningly.

She pressed the blade further into herself, and was rewarded with a thin line of blood. “I know your people,” she spat, and he stepped back. She eased the blade off her throat, but did not put the sword down. Not when he was this close. 

“Who do you think I came with? Them? Because if so, you are very wrong,” he said, and she took a step back from him, thinking. If he wasn’t representing the terrorist organization, who was he with? He hummed seeing her reaction, and she scowled. She was taught better than that. “Why don’t you listen to my proposal,” he offered, and she readied her sword again. Not towards her own throat, but in self defense.

“Start talking,” she said, watching his every movement. He seemed to be standing casually, but she could practically hear his thundering heart beneath his ribcage. 

He chuckled before continuing, “I’m afraid we’ll need to move to a more secure location. The information I’m about to present to you is, ah, let’s just say it’s rather sensitive.”

“And why should I?” she prompted, lowering the weapon slightly. 

“What have you got to lose?”

————-

Thank you for reading! This will be published on other platforms too. If I can get 25 reviews I’ll make a second chapter and we can find out what happens. :)

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, as I try to improve with every word I write.

Stay beautiful!!


End file.
